<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memory by Akabane_Gakushuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826580">Memory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akabane_Gakushuu/pseuds/Akabane_Gakushuu'>Akabane_Gakushuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux Backstory, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Cheating, Defection, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Pregnancy, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Infidelity, Isolation, Kylo Ren Redemption, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Past Child Abuse, Planet Arkanis (Star Wars), Pregnant Armitage Hux, Resistance Member Ben Solo, Single Parents, Space Mom Leia Organa, Spy Armitage Hux, Trans Armitage Hux, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akabane_Gakushuu/pseuds/Akabane_Gakushuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>BEING REVISED!<br/>A take on the life of Armitage Leander Hux.</p><p>Armitage Hux tries to charm his way back to the top after Supreme Leader Kylo Ren demotes him for insubordination on Crait. Kylo takes the bait, indulging Hux after he finds out that Hux looks like Rey from the waist down. </p><p>After their tryst returns nothing but a festering problem, Hux turns to espionage as a way to take out his emotions for his life falling apart before his eyes. Kylo Ren cannot stop his return to the Light, leaving the Order and pursuing his past and a possible future with Rey.</p><p>Hux tries not to panic as his only block left is gone; only to be confronted by a newly-promoted Supreme Leader Pryde that someone finds out about the growing situation. </p><p>Thankfully, not all First Order soldiers seem to care about the Order anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux &amp; Phasma, Armitage Hux's Mother/Brendol Hux, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Brendol Hux/Maratelle Hux, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Humble Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my take on Hux's backstory with a divergence during TLJ. </p><p>The way I see it, Arkanis is basically space Ireland. So Hux's mom is Aislin (Ash-lin) and the other maid is Clodagh (Clo-dah).<br/>The underage rape for this story is between Aislin, who's 12 at the time of the rape and 13 at the birth, and Brendol Hux which is my personal headcannon for the story of Hux's mother.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hux's humble beginning!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>REVISED!<br/>I'm making this story much, much, much longer.I thought every thing just happened waaay too fast and y'all didn't see any development. I'm working hard to revise and update as soon as I can.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Arabella Hux was born on the cold wooden floor of a cleaning closet, her mother’s fiery red hair entrancing him when she first opened his eyes. She cradled her precious baby against her bare chest as her friend helped her with the afterbirth. She had nearly screamed by all the pain and alerted someone to her and her friend’s whereabouts. Arabella’s soft green eyes looked up sweetly as she latched onto her mother’s nipple, taking in the freckles and dark brown eyes of her teenage mother. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What will you do, Aislin?” Came Clodagh’s weary voice from the darkness to her left. “She might not be fussy now, but eventually she will be.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aislin looked down to the suckling infant at her breast. “I will name her then give her to Maratelle.” She shifted uncomfortably, “What are you waiting for?” She looked down to Clodagh’s figure still between her legs. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to pass the afterbirth still. It’s the extra nutrients she didn’t absorb Clodagh finished with the placenta and scooped it into a trash bag. Aislin could feel the woman start to wipe around her lower body. “What if she doesn’t accept her?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I leave and go somewhere else. Maratelle would maybe let me see her when I prepared food, I think.” The baby pulled away and hiccupped. “Even a glimpse from the slaves' corridors would be enough.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She is quite adorable with all that hair,” Clodagh’s wrinkled hand pet Arabella’s small patch of ginger hair. “She’ll be quite the woman one day. I have an interesting feeling about this one.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so.” Aislin sighed, feeling tears threaten once again. “I want to name her Arabella. That was my mother’s name, right?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Arabella decided that being awake was exhausting, letting out a soft yawn and cuddling into her mother’s soft breast. She took one last look upwards before snuggling down. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Clodagh made her soft humming noise that signaled she agreed. “Well, at least she hasn’t cried except for the crowning. Let me have her so we can get you somewhat presentable.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aislin shifted so she could hand Clodagh the sleeping infant. “As if slaves can ever look presentable except on their knees.” She muttered.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Clodagh scoffed and nestled the baby into a worn basket lined with clean kitchen cloths. Both carefully redressed Aislin, strapping a maternity style diaper to her sore crotch with a spare bedsheet. Aislin wobbled to her knees, holding onto the wall as pain overwhelmed her mid-section. “How did you do this seven times?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, easy, easy. We have time and you just gave birth. I wasn’t a servant in the first three.” Clodagh stood and helped the girl to her feet slowly. Aislin couldn’t help the dizziness that made the closet even darker for a moment.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I gave birth to the first one at nineteen. Not all of us give birth at thirteen standard years then immediately stand up.” The two women stood in the dark of the closet for a moment, Aislin’s eyes far away with the pain of what she was about to do. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How much longer do I have before work?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Clodagh scoffed, “You’re going to bed. Shallo is covering for you today. I’m taking you to the showers after you’ve had some sleep.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t just not work-what if Brendol finds out?” She adjusted the ties on her shoes, staying doubled over as pain overwhelmed her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then he’ll talk to me. You’ve been through enough for today.” The old woman braided back Aislin’s damp hair as best she could in the dark. “Now, let’s go get this done, okay? You lost some blood and I don’t want you passing out.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aislin nodded, wiping her damp eyes on the dark patches of her kitchen uniform. She picked up the basket carefully. Arabella snuffled through her nose as the gentle motion. “Let’s go.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Clodagh gathered the trash and opened the door out into the back hallway between the servant barracks and the kitchen. The lights out here in the hallway were dim as they always were, Brendol never bought the servants lightbulbs, they were only given to the servants after they had almost been used up somewhere else in the estate. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aislin stepped out behind Clodagh’s wrinkled and thin form. She pet down her skirts and apron to smooth out any wrinkles and washed her hands in the small basin beside the butcher’s station. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two slipped out into the main servant corridors which ran throughout the entire three-acre estate; behind walls, into the upper levels where Maratelle and Brendol’s master suite was connected to the master study. They were narrow and high steps, each step upwards causing a wheeze of pain.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aislin couldn’t helped but look down at the peaceful face of her newborn as they climbed the steep staircases of the corridors behind the walls. She tried to memorize the eyelashes, wisps of fiery hair, and green eyes like she knew the plan of the estate. This may be her only glimpse of her precious Arabella she’ll ever have.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Standing behind the door to Brendol and Martelle’s master suite felt like going into an execution. Clodagh pet the baby’s plump cheeks before nodding to Aislin and fixing her posture. “I’ll be here when you get out, okay? Stay strong no matter what happens.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aislin steeled her face and knocked on the door. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in.” Came the low voice of Brendol. Aislin gave a panicked look to Clodagh behind her, but quickly reeled it in and entered.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aislin stepped out into the plush carpeting of the master suite, the scent of cigar smoke and brandy stinging her exhausted senses. She walked to the study when the master suite’s living chamber was empty, heart pounding as she realized she was to be alone yet again with the older man in his study.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Brendol?” She spoke as she stood on the wooden threshold of the study. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The man sitting behind the large wooden desk looked up, his green eyes assessing her intently. “Aislin, why are you not in the kitchens?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She took a few timid steps forward and laid the basket on the empty space beside him. “I was giving birth. I would like to present her to you as a gift.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brendol’s eyes watched the sleeping baby for a moment, then he set down his writing pen. The only sound in the room was the soft snoring of a content infant. “A girl?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, master.” Aislin felt her heart clench at the evenness of his tone. “She has your eyes.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He sat back in his leather chair as he looked to Aislin. He blew a plume of smoke towards her. “Why should I accept it?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She tried her hardest to not react even though it stung her eyes. "I want her to grow up and serve the Order as an assistant to you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so you’re willing to never see her again?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aislin bit her lip, staring at her child’s face. “Of course. I will do whatever is required for the First Order to flourish.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His face broke into a smirk. “Good answer, girl. I’ll accept your gift.” He placed his cigar on the holding stand over top of his ornate ashtray. He pulled the basket closer. “She fussy?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled nervously and bowed. “Thank you master, and no. She latched very well and didn’t cry.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Aislin made a small curtsey and turned to leave towards the servant door.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There is one way to show me that you’re really thankful...” Brendol trailed off behind her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She swiveled around, eyes darting to the baby next to him on the polished desk. ”Yes, master?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brendol pushed the basket away from him and picked back up his cigar, flicking the ash down towards his lap.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“With all respect, Master...I cannot perform, I lost tore some down there and lost blood.” She shuffled away, eyes locked on the red carpet beneath her bare feet.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I ask?” He snapped. “At least get over here and service me somewhat. Or you can take the kid and go whore yourself out in town.” He started to shuffle through his papers.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aislin scurried around the desk and dropped to knees beside him. “Please, Master! I will do anything to please you! Just...taking me right now will not be as good as it was before.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His cold green eyes stared down at her for what felt like hours. “Alright. Service me then.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She gave one last look towards the desk where she could barely see the edge of the basket.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a no?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes whipped back to his. “No! No, sir.” She shuffled forwards, thighs shaking from strain.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Commandmant Brendol Hux smirked as Aislin walked defeated out of his office, tucking himself back into his uniform. He always felt stated after a visit from the young girl but know it was tinged with the sour tang of responsibility. The baby hadn’t awoken since it was dumped into his hands. He’s actually half surprised they didn’t dump it into the garbage disposal.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But here it was. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The one woman (</span>
  <em>
    <span>well she wasn’t even a woman yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his mind supplied,) he had bent over outside of his wife gets pregnant. Why couldn’t his wife get pregnant? Brendol would need to put her in for the new fertilization methods the Empire was conceiving-in a literal sense.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maratelle would surely rage at him tonight after dinner when she found out her horse-riding time would be cut into with the care of a newborn. Not only a newborn, but a </span>
  <em>
    <span>girl. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A hormonal woman. Now he would have to deal with two women. Maybe Maratelle should jump off the cliff behind the estate.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Unless...who ever said the baby, was a girl? Brendol could shape the babe into a man worthy of being his heir. He stood and walked with the basket down to the medical ward. He set up a wet nurse and nanny, then picked out the cheapest baby furniture for a small nursery. He wouldn’t spend more of his precious time on this baby than he had to.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So little Arabella Hux only lived for two hours before she became Armitage Hux, the miracle heir to the Hux military lineage.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span> grabbed the basket and walked to his personal physician’s chambers. The baby woke at the bright lights of the med-ward, whimpering. “Shut up,” He growled at the newborn.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Gorji </span>
  <span>Sandem</span>
  <span> and his gaggle of small medical droids took up a </span>
  <span>chambers</span>
  <span> within the first floor of the Hux estate, so that </span>
  <span>noe</span>
  <span> of his misgivings with </span>
  <span>Maratelle’s</span>
  <span> awful biology had to be the talk of the town. One of the floating med droids met him at the entrance. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How may we assist you, Master Hux?” It spoke in its binary.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like a consultation with the doctor.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The droid made a series of beeps. “Of course, sir. Please follow me to the viewing room.” It turned and floated down the hallway around the corner. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Arabella-now, Armitage- made another snuffle. The baby’s plump lower lip curled in the start of a cry. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span> just ignored it and followed the droid to the room meant for consultation. “Hello, Dr.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The olive-skinned man smiled and got up from his swivel chair next to the portable sink. “Good afternoon, Sir.” He shook hands with </span>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span> then turned to wash his hands. “What seems to be the matter?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span> set the basket down on the exam table in the middle of the room. “This thing.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gorji’s dark eyebrows furrowed, “I wasn’t aware your wife was-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not Maratelle’s.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor looked at him for a moment before realization cleared his expression. “Ah, I see. Would you like to keep it?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span> ran a hand through his light red hair. “Probably? I don’t know-I was hoping for a boy.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gorji uncovered the baby and lifted them out, placing them on a towel on the table. Armitage made an unhappy noise at the cold. “You are such a cutie.” He cooed as he looked over the baby. He lifted Armitage into a small scale and took height and weight. “So, she’s a bit small. Probably two weeks premature; but that won’t be a problem with some nutrient supplements. She’s just a bit underdeveloped.” He took out a diaper and clothed the baby, then swaddling in a thick blanket. Armitage burbled as they were warmed up, grinning toothily up at the doctor.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The droid that led </span>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span> in started to mix a bottle of formula. “See? That wasn’t so bad.” Gorji pet the baby’s plump cheeks. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I change the gender?” </span>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span> blurted out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gorji expression went thoughtful. “Perhaps. It may have to wait a few years. At least until puberty at twelve standard years.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Twelve?! Surely there’s something you can do before then!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor took the bottle and nestled Armitage into the crook of his arm and let the baby suckle. “It would have to wait until her lungs develop fully. Anything before that would kill her.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span> crossed his arms, getting red in the face from impatience, “And how long will that take?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Two years at the least.” Armitage drained the bottle, unlatching with a content noise. “She could start testosterone at three, but there’s a threshold level we can’t cross until five years. Puberty would begin around ten, which could lead to other side effects.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like we’re going with that, then.” </span>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span> sighed. “Maybe this isn’t worth it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage burped from their perch on Gorji’s shoulder. “I think a child of your intelligence would be worth it, sir. I don’t know how much more is possible for your wife’s conception status.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span> nodded. “Yes. What are my next steps? She won’t take care of it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to recommend a wet nurse and governess. One will handle the actual needs of the baby, the other will focus on intellectual development.” Gorji waved to the droid. It floated over and projected the home page of the </span>
  <span>holo</span>
  <span> net. “I will contact my colleagues in the Academy and if there is no one befitting your status, then I will contact the </span>
  <span>Imperialis</span>
  <span> and the Grand Admiral.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gorji flicked to the communicator with the Academy down the hillside. “I will also work with them to create a list of requirements for the baby, like clothing and furniture. I’ll submit it to you for approval before anything moves forward.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span> took out his specialized communicator. “When can you have a list by? I.</span>
  <span>..honestly</span>
  <span> don’t know what to do with it in the meantime.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can have a list in three days. I was going to suggest she stay in the ward here for the next few weeks for me to monitor her lungs.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Visible relief spread over </span>
  <span>Brendol’s</span>
  <span> square face. “Good...Thank you, doctor.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gorji smiled, turning Armitage around to face </span>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span>. “Say goodbye to your daddy-Wait, what’s her name?” He pulled up a birth record certificate on his </span>
  <span>holo</span>
  <span> prjection.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Armitage Leander Hux.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And when was the birth?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span> checked his watch. “Maybe two hours ago?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, sir?” </span>
  <span>Gorjii</span>
  <span> looked at him confused.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t aware there was going to be a baby. I’m not certain when it was born before it was brought to my attention.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. We’ll just use my exam here as the time then. I do need a name for the mother though.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span> huffed. “Maratelle.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“With all due respect, </span>
  <span>Commandent</span>
  <span>, lying on an Imperial form would be considered fraud.” </span>
  <span>Gorgji</span>
  <span> said quietly, hand paused over the projected keyboard.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The man looked at the floor, “Aislin Pugh.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gorji input the name, brain spinning as he realized who the mother was. “And would you like to include a microchip?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good, sir. Congratulations.” Gorji’s smile didn’t quite meet his eyes as he saluted with his free arm. “Long live the Empire.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span> nodded, “Long live the Empire.” He mumbled and made his way out of the doctor’s ward. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gorji let out a deep breath and waved the small droid over. “Contact Clodagh of the servant quarters. Tell her it’s urgent.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The droid beeped after a moment. It then projected a small hologram of the bent-over woman. “Yes, doctor?” She asked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it possible for Aislin and yourself to see me in my medic quarters?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Clodagh’s wrinkled face turned suspicious. “Is </span>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span> there?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he just left. I have custody of the baby until he hires a wet nurse and governess.” He replied, lifting the groggy baby into the projection. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Clodagh’s face brightened. “</span>
  <span>Oh</span>
  <span> thank goodness! We’ll be right there.” She ended the projection.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage’s chubby fist made its way into its mouth as the baby stared at the droid. The droid beeped at the baby, causing burbles of glee. He rocked the baby around the droid as it beeped, Armitage grinning widely. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Clodagh and Aislin entered through the servant door in the lobby of the ward, Aislin’s face wet with tears, her eyes fresh with large tears as she saw Armitage.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gorji handed her the baby, showing her how to properly support the baby’s head. “Follow me. I have to do some tests still.” The two women followed behind him quickly, Aislin wincing the entire walk to the nursery ward. “I’m afraid I’m putting you on medical leave for the next week, at the very least.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Aislin exclaimed, even though it released a large weight off her shoulders. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gorji led them into a long-stay room for maternity. “I want to make sure that both you and your child don’t have any lasting effects from the trauma. I imagine it was a hard labor?” A droid floated around them, carrying a set of medical nightgowns. “Undress and use the refresher in the corner if you have to. Sit in the </span>
  <span>stirrups</span>
  <span> after you’re done.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The young girl nodded. Gorji took Armitage to the counter facing away from the women. He quickly pricked the baby’s forefinger and input the sample. Armitage woke up with a weak wail. “Hey, hey, it’s over.” He dabbed away the blood. “See? All better!” He kissed the baby’s fist. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage quieted after a moment, green eyes taking in the bandage. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You did so well, Armitage!” Gorji tried not to grimace as he reached for the micro-needle pack wrapped in the overhead cabinet. “We just have one more pinch, okay?” He unwrapped the injection pen and readied the three different syringe heads. The droid floated over, its arm taking one of the syringes. “Align,” He spoke to the droid. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gorji watched the droid’s positioning on the baby’s right arm, then steadied his double needle injection pen on the left side. “Go.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>All of</span>
  <span> the injections went in, Armitage letting out a gurgling screech as the syringes were removed. “It’s okay!” The droid disposed of the needles in the special bin. Gorgi turned around to see Aislin in the exam chair. He handed over the squealing baby to Aislin. He washed his hands again and then rolled over a stool, settling in between the outstretched stirrups. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You said Armitage.” Clodagh said from her seat next to Aislin, rubbing the girl’s arms. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span> wants to initiate a complete gender change with testosterone therapy.” Gorji pulled up Aislin’s medical records next to him. “</span>
  <span>So</span>
  <span> he named her Armitage Leander Hux. The change won’t start until two standard years.” Aislin shook in the stirrups as he put on gloves. “Now, I want to make sure you’re okay, alright? I know this is awful, but we need to do this before anything heals wrong.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, cuddling Armitage’s sniffling form closer to her face. Gorji folded her gown up onto her stomach, beginning the exam.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aislin laid in the plush (well anything was better than her sad foam thing for a bed) medic bed. Gorji had spread </span>
  <span>bacta</span>
  <span> gel inside and all around her crotch, then wrapping her in a diaper-type maternity pad. She already felt so much better though she couldn’t stop shaking. Arabella-Armitage? - was </span>
  <span>laying</span>
  <span> in a shallow bassinet next to her. She laid a tube-attached hand on her baby’s tummy, marveling at how happy (she/he?) seemed to be in sleep. Clodagh sat on the over side of the bassinet in a rocking chair.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Clodagh put her wrinkled hand over Aislin’s. “This is going to work out.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aislin smiled sadly, relaxing as Clodagh moved the bed into a horizontal position. “Gorji hired a female nurse for you. He understands how hard this must be. She’ll be here in the morning.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds nice.” The drugs started to make her feel a little loopy. “What do I call her?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Armitage. As much as I want to say not to. We should also use ‘he.’”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aislin nodded and swallowed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to know the best part of all this?” Clodagh grinned.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She looked towards the woman. “What?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span> doesn’t have the access code or custody.” Clodagh laughed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aislin’s laugh slurred a little at the end. “Tha’s nice.” Her eyes felt really heavy.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Get some sleep, my girl. I’ll be here with our little droid friend.” The small med-droid gave two soft beeps in agreement. It lowered itself on a charging port next to the bassinet. It displayed the vitals of the baby as it went into standby mode. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aislin weakly squeezed Clodagh’s hand and closed her eyes.</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>From now on, the baby is Armitage and a 'he.' Even though the baby is still a girl, yes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Development</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maratelle finds out about Armitage</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aislin’s stay in the medical ward lasted nearly three months. Armitage, her sweet little baby, was the cutest infant she had ever seen. He loved to try to munch on her fiery hair several times a day. His lungs were slowly improving, but there were days where he sounded like he was dying in her arms as he was placed on a nasal oxygen tube.  </p><p>She tried her hardest not to cry during those frightful times. Armitage seemed to watch her expressions and mimic them. Aislin would just hold him carefully and rub his back, whispering how much she loved him in his tiny ear.  </p><p>Clodagh visited almost every day, sneaking in pastries and letters from the other servants. Aislin had them all piled in the pocket next to the bassinet, trying to give Armitage all their love as well. Clodagh managed to get one picture of Aislin and Armitage when they introduced him to Bubbles, the nickname for the droid. Bubbles’ favorite protocol was his ability to blow non-toxic bubbles to distract Armitage as he got injections.  </p><p>Armitage also really liked the sound of Arkanis’ near-constant downpours. There was a small window looking over the backside of the hill, out towards the cliffs overlooking the crashing blue waves. She would hold him up to look out, always careful of the wires connected to both of them.  </p><p>A look of pure wonder would enter his seafoam eyes, his toothless smile brighter than anything she’s ever seen.  </p><p>Clodagh managed to get that in a picture too, but Aislin didn’t know about that. </p><p>Armitage had plumped up a little in the three months he spent under Gorji’s intensive care. His lungs were starting to heal, but it would be a process that could take years and possibly reverse at any time. He was happy with his mother and Clodagh, getting visits from Connix, Aislin’s nurse. They gave him mushy berries and let him snuggle with his mother all day, giving him warm hugs and kisses. </p><p>Connix had noted that Armitage was already forming the correct mouth positions for words at three months, so she began a weekly session of speech therapy to coax the correct sounds out of him.  </p><p>Armitage loved these sessions; he got to listen to music and talk all he wanted to in his baby language to this nice lady who smelled like candy.  </p><p>One day, a few weeks before Aislin was slotted to leave the ward, Armitage’s head popped up over the side of the bassinet. “Mum!” He chirped. </p><p>Aislin’s dozing mind seemed to ignore it as some of the videos Connix played sounded like babies.  </p><p>“Mum!” He grinned with his barely formed teeth. “Mum!” </p><p>She opened her eyes and looked around for the television. “Armie?” </p><p>“Mum!” He parroted to her, bouncing as he formed the word. </p><p>Aislin rolled over and pulled him onto the bed. “Is that you, Armie?!” </p><p>“Yes!” He giggled.  </p><p>Aislin pressed the bell that would alert Connix from the next room over.  </p><p>Armitage giggled as Aislin smattered kisses over his cheeks. He could feel the joy radiating off of her. </p><p>Connix swept into the room a minute later. “Is everything alright?” </p><p>“He said ‘yes’ and ‘mum’!” Aislin beamed, dancing with Armitage’s bouncing. </p><p>“Yes!” The little boy repeated.  </p><p>“Can you say ‘mum’ for Connix, Armie?” </p><p>“Mum!” He turned to the nurse, who smiled and kissed his cheek too.  </p><p>“Such a smart little kiddo, aren’t you?” Connix pulled a cooled teething ring out from the fridge on the opposite side of the small room. “If you would like your toy for your teeth, say ‘yes’ again.” </p><p>Armitage’s tiny hands reached for the pilable teething ring. “Yes!” </p><p>Connix handed him the cold toy and he immedaitely stuck it in his mouth, curling up in between Aislin’s swollen breasts. “This is extraordinary news. Cognitive development like this is unheard of. Words and teeth usually do not appear until at least nine standard months.” </p><p>Aislin rubbed Armitage’s back as he chewed nosily on the blue ring. “Well, he’s just all the more special then.”  </p><p>“I would like to see if he could start learning to read. It’s possible that he’s just heard those words the most. Would you like me to tell Brendol  about this?” </p><p>Aislin shook her head, then paused. “Well, do you think it would help Brendoll keep him despite the lung things?” </p><p>The nurse nodded. “Yes, I think Brendol’s ego would be excited as his level of cognitive development. It’s likely Armitage will be able to read very soon at this rate.” </p><p>“Alright.” Aislin sighed. </p><p>- </p><p>Brendol had been able to keep Maratelle uninformed of Armitage, diselling the cries of a baby in the medical ward as one of the servant’s, which wasn’t exactly incorrect, he just never said who fathered the child. He was glad that Maratelle didn’t seem to care about anything except her wallet’s fullness, as it left him time to get updates on Armitage's development.  </p><p>What Brendol wasn’t aware of was that Aislin and Armitage were together. Gorji told him they were separated and Aislin pumped breastmilk to feed to Armitage so the two had never spent time together.  </p><p>Brendol was in his study looking over the scores from the newest batch of cadet freshman, when his communicator for the med ward beeped. He picked up the device and answered the call. “Hello?” </p><p>“Hello, Sir! I have some wonderful news about Armitage.” Gorji’s voice spoke through the device. </p><p>“Well, get on with it, then.” He grumbled. </p><p>“Today, through the help of Nurse Connix, Armitage spoke two full words! This usually doesn’t not even begin to occur until at least nine standard months. I am having him begin the process of learning the alphabet with Nurse Connix to see if this leads to any more accelerated development.” </p><p>“This is good news.” Brendol agreed. “How is his other condition?” </p><p>“His lungs are starting to repair themselves, which is fragile, and he only has a breathing fit about once a week.” </p><p>Brendol nodded, ven though Gorji couldn’t see. “Is it worth all this? I want your honest opinion.” </p><p>Gorji was quiet for a moment. “I do believe so, sir. Armitage’s brain is forming at a high rate, and if he learns to read within the next month or so, I would even place him for accelerated schooling at the Academy.” </p><p>“That is very good news, Doctor. I look forward to seeing him in a week.” </p><p>“Of course, sir. I will inform Nurse Connix of your approval on her working with Armitage. Have a nice day, Sor.” Gorji ended the communication. </p><p>Brendol set down the device and ran a hand through his slicked back,, light red hair. “At least the bastard is worth something.” </p><p>“What bastard?” Came a voice from the door. </p><p>Brendol’s eyes snaped up to see Maratelle’s over-dressed frame in the doorway to the master bedroom.  </p><p>“The servant’s bastard. The one that has been driving the whole ward crazy with its crying. It apparently is learning how to speak at three months.” </p><p>Maratelle set down the shopping bags filling her arms on the large bed. “Great so now it can cry<em>  and  </em>say stupid things. When do babies usually start talking?” </p><p>“Around nine standard months.” </p><p>“So this is good, then?”’ </p><p>Brendol shrugged. “I would guess so. I may send him to the academy if he’s smart enough.” </p><p>“You would send a slave to your Academy? You’ve gotten soft for that red-head, I bet it's that one’s bastard.” She pulled out several sparkling dresses, laying them out to be hung up by her own personal servant, Kieva. </p><p>“How did you know?” Brendol looked to her. </p><p>“The servant’s murmur even though I tell them not to. I don’t even know her name, but we only have one red-haired slave.” </p><p>Kieva’s small form came in through the servant’s door, starting to unpack and hang up the new clothing. was hanging a purple sheath dress when Maratelle turned to her. “Kieva, whose bastard is in the med-ward?” </p><p>“Aislin, mistress. She had a traumatic birth in the barracks and was transported to the med-ward when Clodagh was certain she would die from birthing it.” Kieva’s soft voice spoke. </p><p>“Who fathered it?” </p><p>Brendol felt his heart stop. “Dismissed.” </p><p>Kieva set down the dress she was hanging and quickly left through the slave door without another word.  </p><p>Maratelle turned on him. “What the hell, Brendol?! She was just about to tell-” </p><p>“I fathered it.” </p><p>Maratelle’s face scrunched like she would cry. “You...what?” </p><p>“It’s my bastard. You weren’t concieving and Aislin was finally through puberty...so I bent her over in order to continue our legacy.” </p><p>“<em>Our </em> legacy?!” Maratelle’s scrunched up face turned from sadness to rage. “You fucked that slave behind my back?! And you let her live?!” She advanced on him. </p><p>Brendol didn’t flinch as raised a hand to smack him, catching her wrist and gripping it tightly. “You’re the bitch who can’t get pregnant! After this shit that is going on with his condition or whatever, we are going to raise him as ours. This is all because of you, so don’t even get angry with me!” </p><p>Her features twisted into a bitter scowl. “Not my fault that you’re small!” </p><p>Brendol threw her to the ground. “Obviously not, that I’ve able to sire with a teenager instead of my wife, when we’ve been together for ten years.”  </p><p>She glared up at him. “I won’t be nice to him.” </p><p>“Neither will I. We just need to pretend to outside of the estate. I don’t care what you do to him otherwise.” Brendol scoffed. “I’m going to see him next week to assess him.” </p><p>Maratelle stood up and rearranged the wrinkles that appeared on her layered skirts. “What’s his name?” </p><p>“Armitage Leander Hux.” </p><p>She haughtily flipped her hair and walked to the refresher room. “I want to eat bantha steak for dinner.” She slammed the door shut behind her. </p><p>Brendol sighed and went to the slave door to call for a reservation at a restaurant. </p><p>- </p><p>Groji usually only came once a week to talk with Connix and Aislin to make sure that Aislin was comfortable with everything going on. His face was nervous as he entered the room with a set of syringes and bottles. </p><p>“What’s that for?” Aislin eyed his arms warily. “Brendoll wants to assess Armitage tomorrow. I need to get a full report of everything to send to Academy, including blood samples.” </p><p>Armitage played on the floor with his hand-carved building blocks from one of the other servants. He didn’t notice Gorji until the man walked over to him and sat on the floor. “Hello Armitage.” </p><p>“Hi.” Armitage put a block in Gorji’s now cleared arms. He was learning greetings and he liked to say ‘hi’ to everyone, even if it was just his mother. </p><p>Gorji smiled and put the block on top of the tower the boy was building. “You’ve seen me before, right? I’m Gorji or Ji. I take care of Nurse Connix when she’s sick.”  </p><p>Armitage nodded, placing more blocks in Gorji’s hands. “Sick?” </p><p>“No, no. I actually have good news.” </p><p>Armitage’s tiny features scrunched up as he tried to think about the sentence.  He looked over to Aislin. “Mum?” </p><p>She came and sat down with him, pulling Armitage into her lap. “You’re going to see your daddy, Armie. Remember that I said he was busy?” </p><p>He nodded.  </p><p>“Well, he’s coming to meet you. He’s still busy but he’s so excited to see you, Armie.” Aislin kissed his cheek. </p><p>“Good?” He tried the word out. </p><p>“Yes, Armie, very good.” She smiled, trying to hide her anxiousness. </p><p>Gorji stood and pulled over the tray of needles and small bottles next to the bed. Aislin helped Armitage onto the bed and sit in her lap again. “Before you meet your daddy, Armitage, I need to poke your arm. It won’t hurt a lot okay?” He washed his hands and put on gloves, walking back and sitting in a rollie-chair next to them. “It’ll be over really quickly.” </p><p>Armitage saw him unwrap the syringe and hook it up to a bottle. Nurse Connix opened another tube and held two other bottles to switch out. Armitage whimpered as he tied a tourniquet on his left bicep.  </p><p>“Mum!” He cried, trying to squirm away as Gorji wiped down his arm with a bacta wipe.  </p><p>“Hey, hey Armie. Listen, okay? You’ve seen me get lots of these shots, right?” </p><p>“Mmhm.” He sniffled. </p><p>“It’s just a little pinch. And when it’s over, we can go see your Daddy and you can give him the biggest hug ever. But you have be good and take the shot.” </p><p>Armitage whimpered as Gorji held the syringe, waiting for Armitage to stop moving around. The little boy slowly stopped moving and buried his face in his mother’s chest, letting Gorji hold his chubby arm out. </p><p>“Good boy, Armie.” Aislin smiled as Gorji inserted the needle and began drawing blood. “I’m so proud of you.” </p><p>Armitage kept making small protesting noises as the three tubes were filled but stayed mostly still.  </p><p>“All done!” Gorji beamed and threw away the needles. He put a red colored bacta patch on the boy’s inner elbow. “See? You did so well!” </p><p>“And you got a pretty patch!” Aislin pointed to the red patch. “It matches your hair.” </p><p> Armitage nodded and wiped his tears on Aislin’s shirt, feeling excitement grow in his tiny body as he couldn’t wait to meet his father for the first time. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How do you think Brendol will react to seeing Armitage?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>CHAPTER 3</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maratelle kept glaring at her husband over the breakfast the morning they were to visit Armitage for the first time. She refused to have sex with him the past night, making him attend to himself in the refresher. He ignored her heated stare and continued eating.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She dressed in a crimson colored pantsuit, priming her makeup and having Kieva do her hair in bouncy curls. She exited into the main lobby of the estate, seeing Brendol waiting impatiently at the bottom of the grandstaircase. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What in the hells took you so long?” He grumbled and started his way towards the ward in the hallway underneath the grand staircase. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maratelle pouted and deigned him no answer. The two got to the main entrance to the ward when she grabbed her hand. “I want that girl killed.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His red brows creased. “Why? She’s a good worker.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How am I supposed to know if you’ll do this again?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He snorted and pushed her aside, going into the room without waiting for her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gorji had swept into Aislin’s room early that morning, Connix and him picking up the various toys Armitage loved to scatter around the room, placing them in the nursery room next door and arranging them so it looked as if Armitage had been living apart from Aislin. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage’s worried green eyes followed their movements as they took away all his fun toys. His mother looked sad from her place in the rocking chair by the window. He held tight to the Porg plushie Gorji gave him to hold during his breathing fits.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage stuck his favorite pacifier in his mouth, so they couldn’t steal it, and stood up on wobbly feet. He didn’t see Gorji and Connix freeze in their place in the doorway. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He took a few steps forward, testing his little legs. He seemed stable enough so he toddled the rest of the way to Aislin’s nursing chair.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aislin heard a gasp and was immediately on alert. Suddenly there was a chubby baby hand gently petting her knee. Armitage wobbled as he stood, his eyes level with her knee, looking up at her with a concerned expression. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just walk over here?” Aislin picked him up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and pushed the porg into her face like it was kissing her cheek. “Mum sad.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled and kissed his cheek. “I’m not sad, just thinking about things.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No sad?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No sad, Armie.” Aislin stood and carried him over to Gorji. “Gonna meet your daddy, Armie. Give him a big hug for me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage started to squirm. “No come?!” He reached out for her, nearly catching her bright red hair. His green eyes filled up with tears, his lower lip quivering.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gorji carried him through the doors to the next room over. He set the boy in his bassinet. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Mum!” He sobbed, banging on the crib’s netting. He lost the strength to stand after a few minutes, plopping onto his butt on his soft blankets made by Clodagh. He snuffled loudly as Gorji tried to console him so he wouldn’t work himself up into another breathing fit. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bubbles the droid floated in, “Master Hux has arrived.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gorji didn’t look up from rubbing Armitage’s back. “Bring him in.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bubbles left and returned a moment later with a large man and a colorful woman. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage stared at them in open curiosity, all traces of his sniffling disappearing. “Daddy?” He asked, staring at the man’s gelled red hair.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Armitage I’m your father, and this is your mother.” He nodded to Maratelle beside him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage turned his gaze to the woman. “Not mum.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maratelle frowned. “I’m your mother, Armitage.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage shook his head. “Not mum. Mum small.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Gorji, what the kriff is he talking about?!” Brendol fumed, glaring at the sweating doctor. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, sir, Armitage wouldn’t take a bottle unless Aislin would feed him.” Gorji lied easily.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage cowered as his father’s voice rose. His eyes sprung tears as he realized he was trapped with the scary people. He sobbed quietly into his plush porg, his tiny body starting to work itself into a fit.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gorji broke away from where he was arguing with Brendol to grab Armitage out of the crib and over to the rocking chair. Armitage’s eyes glazed over with tears, wheezes and weak coughs coming out from behind his pacifier. Gorji threw the pacifier onto the counter and grabbed the oxygen mask from behind the chair, tapping a button and placing the mask over Armitage’s mouth. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The boy’s eyes fluttered as he slowly started to breathe in the medicated air, tiny hands curling into the porg’s soft fur. “Good, Armitage, just relax for me.” Gorji said softly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maratelle turned to Brendol with a furious gaze. “Do you see how well this is going?” She hissed lowly. “He can’t even breathe properly!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brendol gripped her wrist as a warning. “Get pregnant if you’re so concerned, then.” He looked over to the chair where the pair rocked quietly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gorji pulled away the mask after Armitage’s </span>
  <span>wheezing had softened. He put away the mask on the hook behind him</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>cradling the small boy</span>
  <span>. “How are you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage</span>
  <span>’s chubby hands kneaded the porg’s soft tummy. </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Mhm,” He nodded</span>
  <span>, face smushed </span>
  <span>in the crook of Gorji’s neck.</span>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brendol crossed his arms. “</span>
  <span>So</span>
  <span> is he going to be like this?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Most likely. The regeneration of his lung tissue </span>
  <span>is slow and every fit he ha</span>
  <span>s destroys 1% of the overall tissue.</span>
  <span>” Gorji </span>
  <span>listened to Armitage’s breathing.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>So</span>
  <span> he’s useless.” </span>
  <span>Maratelle</span>
  
  <span>side eyed</span>
  
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s only three months old.” </span>
  <span>Gorji defended. “Besides, his </span>
  <span>brain’s development is extraordinary-he might be one of the most brillant in the entire universe!” Gorji beamed down at the </span>
  <span>little boy swaddled in his arms.</span>
  <span> Armitage </span>
  <span>grinned with his </span>
  <span>budding front teeth</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This is unbelievable, </span>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span>! We don’t have time to deal with this piece of trash. We’ll be humiliated if he has a whatever-it’s-called in front of our colleagues.” </span>
  <span>Maratelle’s</span>
  <span> voice started to raise. “Do you really want to be seen with him?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span> grabbed her arm and wrestled her out the door into the corridor. “You will act like he is your son! I don’t give a </span>
  <span>kriff</span>
  <span> what you do or say inside our home to him, but you will not act out when we are in front of other people! I am sick of you acting as if I had a choice in this.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She crossed her arms over her furred collar. “Fine.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve. “Good. One more word and you’ll be without a wallet.” He went back inside the room.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gorji had changed Armitage’s diaper and redressed him in a blue onesie with stars embroidered on it. The boy laughed as Gorji blew raspberries on the boy’s cheeks to cheer him up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span> cleared his throat. “So, I trust you to solve his problems?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gorji let go of the boy and saluted to </span>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span>. “Of course, sir.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span> nodded and left.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage looked to Gorji. “Mum?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gorji grinned and picked up the baby. “Yup, let’s go see your mum.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aislin packed up the meager belongings she had moved into the ward’s room during her stay with Armitage. The room felt so empty without the boy and the scattered toys around the room. </span>
  <span>But,</span>
  <span> she needed to get back to work before </span>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span> got suspicious.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She put the small bag on her shoulder and folded the blanket that Clodagh had loomed to keep her feet warm. It would at least make her tiny bunk in the barracks more bearable without Armitage.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gorji entered with the boy in question, Aislin’s world suddenly brightening with the child’s happy laughter. “Mum!” He shrieked, holding his arms out for her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi bun.” She took him and sat in the rocker. He was growing and her small arms could barely hold him up anymore. “How was the visit with your Daddy?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage’s lip curled as if he had eaten a sour fruit. “Mad.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why was he mad?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The boy squirmed unhappily.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gorji rubbed the boy’s back. “Armitage called for you and I told </span>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span> that you’ve only been feeding him a bottle. </span>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span> got loud and it sent Armitage into a fit.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aislin nodded. “Your daddy is loud, but he loves you very much, Armie. He’s just very excited.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage curled a hand into her worn tunic top. “Mm.” He hummed, eyes drooping.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s sleepy.” Gorji grinned.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Armie, I want you to know that I love you so much okay?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage hummed again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go see </span>
  <span>Clodagh,</span>
  <span> but I’ll be back later okay?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage’s eyes shot open and he clung closer. “No!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed and coddled him. “I promise I’ll see you later tonight, Armie.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gorji gently took the boy from her arms as she stood from the rocker. “Hey, I’ll be here with you, Armitage, as well as </span>
  <span>Connix</span>
  <span> and Bubbles. Your mum will come see you tonight.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The boy’s lip quivered. “Mm.” His green eyes were teary as the three of them made their way back to the room they had met </span>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span> in. He sat on the plush carpet of the room’s corner playpen, staring up at the two with sad eyes. “Mum...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She kneeled to him and kissed both of his chubby cheeks. “I love you, Armie.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He whined but let her stand back up. “Love Mum.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aislin smiled and pulled out the </span>
  <span>porg</span>
  <span> from where it was left in the crib, handing it to the boy. “I’ll see you tonight, bun.” She turned, leaving before Armitage could cry.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage gripped the </span>
  <span>porg</span>
  <span> tightly. He looked up at Gorji with large, teary eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gorji sat down with him in the playpen, his large frame taking up most of the open space that wasn’t covered by the boy’s toy blocks. “It’s okay. Your mum just </span>
  <span>has to</span>
  <span> work. Let’s build a tower for your </span>
  <span>porg</span>
  <span>.” He started stacking the foam blocks. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage couldn’t help his grin and join in by picking up the blocks Gorji handed to him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span> contacted the headmaster of the Academy, General Enric Pryde, his long-time friend. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span>, how are you?” Enric’s long face split into a grin. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, but I actually have a favor to ask of you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Enric sat back in his chair, “Alright.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a child, Armitage, and he’s apparently showing signs of rapid brain development.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a child?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span> nodded. “A boy. I want to put him in Project Harvester.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure?” Enric pulled out some papers and powered up his </span>
  <span>datapad</span>
  <span>. “I would need to have a doctor confirm his medical records.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span> sighed. “Well, it’s a girl, but as soon as its lungs form correctly, I’m starting transitioning treatments.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good call. When would that approximately start?” Enric pulled up Armitage’s medical files. “I could comfortably start him on the project after he’s had a year’s worth of the transitioning injections.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s supposed to begin the rounds at two standard years.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Enric input the data. “I think this would work, </span>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span>. I can have Head Medic </span>
  <span>Deinn</span>
  <span> come check the records with Medic Gorji sometime next week.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span> smiled. “Excellent. I look forward to it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage grew throughout the year, both intellectually and physically. His eyes turned </span>
  <span>more blue</span>
  <span>, lending themselves to the seafoam that crashed on the cliffs behind the sprawling Hux estate. His hair turned fiercely orange that shined underneath the white lighting of his medical room, and his chubby limbs turned a pale pink that reminded Gorji of </span>
  <span>Arkanis</span>
  <span> white peaches nestled in their white blossoms.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aislin visited the boy every night, no matter how much her limbs ached to walk. Her baby was lonely in his white room.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage practiced the speech therapy Nurse </span>
  <span>Connix</span>
  <span> came to give him every afternoon, eventually forming drawn-out conversations made of nothing but words Armitage liked the sound of. The </span>
  <span>porg</span>
  <span> never responded to him, but it always listened, and it was always willing to cuddle him to keep him warm at night. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span> visited every month. Armitage still didn’t like the red-faced man.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>One day, as Armitage was practicing a speech to his best-friend, </span>
  <span>Porg</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>Maratelle</span>
  <span> walked in through the door.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Armitage.” </span>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span> began, standing in front of the crib Armitage was settled in.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” He answered, scooting backwards slowly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your new room is ready for you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Room?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maratelle</span>
  <span> stepped forward and smiled sickly-sweet. “Yes, you have a nice room with a big bed and warm covers.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage looked around his white baby room and shook his head. “No, stay.” He didn’t want to leave. How would his mother come visit him?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maratelle</span>
  <span> sighed and walked out of the door. </span>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span> huffed. “Look boy, the new room is nicer than here. Wouldn’t you rather seep in a real bed?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage’s arms pulled </span>
  <span>Porg</span>
  <span> closer as the man reached in to pull him out. He curled up in </span>
  <span>Brendol’s</span>
  <span> arms. “Don’t </span>
  <span>wanna</span>
  <span> go!” He cried. Armitage squirmed to dislodge himself but found he was gripped to the point of pain. He whined.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The man popped Armitage’s back in warning. He carried the small child out of the ward and up the grand staircase, where he turned to the right and went down the corridor. Identical ornately carved wooden doors seemed to fly past them, a labyrinth to the boy’s eyes. Finally, </span>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span> stopped in front of a darkened cherry wood door, pulling the door open to reveal a small room. It had a single bed pushed up against the left corner, the end of the bed barely fitting inside the room. A small table with a folding chair sat stuffed in the little space of the right corner.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span> set Armitage down on the floor. “This is your new room. The refresher is across the hallway,” He pointed across the carpeted hallway to the identical door. “Have fun or whatever. I’ll have your governess bring you something.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Toys?” Armitage asked, slowly wobbling to his feet.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Armitage. Be grateful I’m letting you keep that ridiculous thing.” </span>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span> scoffed and closed the door, leaving the small boy alone in the converted-storage closet.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage sniffed and toddled to the bed where the folding chair rested its backing against the blanket. He threw </span>
  <span>Porg</span>
  <span> on top of the bed and climbed on to the chair’s seat using the rungs underneath it. He then pulled his tiny body over onto the bed, burrowing under the space between the blanket and sheets.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They were softer than the ones in his other room, but they were not as soft as his mother’s skin. It hurt his neck to lay on the cushioned pillow, so he snuggled under the covers and pulled </span>
  <span>Porg</span>
  <span> as close as he could. The light was bright, but he found that the warmth from the yellow light </span>
  <span>felt</span>
  <span> nice on his face. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His teacher</span>
  <em>
    <span>, o</span>
  </em>
  <span>r rather his</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>G</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>overness</span>
  </em>
  <span> as she liked to call herself, was a tall woman with sullen cheeks and imploring dark eyes. Her silver hair was tightly wound into a bun that made her face permanently etched with a scowl. She didn’t knock, instead barging in and scaring Armitage from his dozing.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Get up, boy.” Governess demanded, standing in the doorway like a shadow. “You’re about to miss your only chance to eat dinner.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked at how tall the bed was. He looked to her and held his arms out like how he would to </span>
  <span>Connix</span>
  <span>. “Help?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She swatted his hands with a black strip of leather. It stung his chubby hands.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled them close and his lower lip quivered. Fat tears started to roll down his eyes. “Ow...” He sobbed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If you would listen to me, you wouldn’t get hurt.” She continued to stand there.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage’s lips quivered as he tried to get off the bed but ended up falling onto the floor in a heap. She yanked him onto his feet despite his protests and hauled him down the long corridor to the private dining room.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>Maratelle</span>
  <span> were already being served soups for their appetizers. Governess plopped Armitage onto a highchair between </span>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>Maratelle</span>
  <span>, locking him in with straps and a tray table. He wiggled, his hands still stinging from the punishment. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you enjoying your room, Armitage?” </span>
  <span>Maratelle</span>
  <span> asked as she delicately lifted a spoon of soup to her mouth. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His lip still quivered as a bowl of tomato soup was placed in front of him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Answer your mother, Armitage.” </span>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span> snapped.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I like it!” He blurted, shaking in his highchair. “Warm...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maratelle</span>
  <span> made a soft noise of agreement. “I painted it for you myself. I hope you could at least be grateful of all my work.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage whimpered. “Okay, mum.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to talk about that, boy.” </span>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span> took a sip of his tumbler of </span>
  <span>Corellian</span>
  <span> scotch, “You will address your mother as </span>
  <span>M’am</span>
  <span> and myself as Sir. Anything else and you will lose a priviledge.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage nodded. “Yes, sir.” His chubby cheeks made the ‘sir’ come out with an adorable lisp. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll need to work on that too. I can’t have you around my colleagues with that horrible speech impediment.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage looked down at the soup, Governess coming up behind him and fastening a cloth bib around his neck. She forced a spoon into his hand and used his tiny hand to show him how to use the spoon. He found the tomato soup to be sweet and warm, distracting him away from his father’s attention. He tried valiantly to stay steady, but his hands weren’t used to lifting things carefully to his mouth. He slopped some red soup on himself, thankfully caught by the red cloth over his shirt. It tasted good, sort of like his true mum’s breastmilk so he continued to eat what he could successfully get to his mouth and his cheeks. He ate until he finished the entire soup.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you like it?” </span>
  <span>Maratelle</span>
  <span> smiled, her lips twisting. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <span>m’am</span>
  <span>.” He smiled as Governess wiped his cheeks with a napkin. “Yummy.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Governess undid his straps and table, pulling him down to the floor. “Time for bed.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Armitage.” </span>
  <span>Maratelle</span>
  <span> said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight.” </span>
  <span>Brendol</span>
  <span> didn’t even look up as the next course was served.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage followed Governess’ long gray skirt back to his room. She opened the door to the refresher. “A servant will help you with the refresher, your mornings and evenings. I will only see you at breakfast and until dinnertime.” She turned and left down the grand staircase further down the hall. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage looked inside the refresher door to see a toilet, water shower, and vanity. There were all so huge to him! His feet felt so cold on the tiled floor, so he stayed outside on the carpeted runner. He heard a door opened from his right and Aislin appeared.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Shhh</span>
  <span>,” She swept him up into the bathroom. “Hi bun,” She grinned and pulled the boy close as the door to thee refresher was closed behind her. “I’m not supposed to be here, but I'm trying to see you during times like these, okay?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and hugged her tight. “Miss you...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Armie. I miss you so much too.” She pulled out a small stepstool from underneath the vanity sink. “Let’s get you cleaned up. We’re going to learn how to use the toilet, okay?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage grinned and toddled to the toilet.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After the first round of potty training and learning how to wash himself, Aislin and Armitage snuck across the hall into the boy’s bedroom. Armitage felt warm and happy as Aislin shooed his naked butt over to the bed where there were drawers to pull out underneath. She showed him the different types of clothes and helped him into a diaper and a soft pair of blue pajamas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage couldn’t stop grinning up at his mother. She lifted him up on the bed and unfolded a small stool that would be easier for him to reach the bed. She sat beside him on the bed, holding him for a moment.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage melted into her, cuddling as closely as he could. She eventually had to let him go. “It’s bedtime, bun. Clodagh will come see you tomorrow morning to help you go potty like we did tonight.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, mum.” He </span>
  <span>snuggled</span>
  <span> into the warm covers. Aislin tucked his stuffed </span>
  <span>Porg</span>
  <span> into his arms and kissed both of their foreheads.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much, Armie. Have a good sleep, okay?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled with his few baby teeth. “Love you too.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aislin stood and went to the door, turning off the lights. She plugged in a small light by the door, letting in a bit of light from the hallway so it wasn’t completely dark.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage cuddled his best friend and closed his eyes, remembering how warm his mother’s arms were.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>